Product security devices are commonly used in a number of settings, including in retail loss prevention. In this regard, retail theft prevention systems, often referred to as electronic article surveillance (EAS) systems, use antennas located at the exits of a retail establishment to detect RF signals emitted by a security device that is affixed to items for sale. A product security device may be affixed or locked to a product, and if the device is not removed at a point-of-sale during a sales transaction, the security device will be detected by the EAS system as the device, which is affixed to an item, leaves the store. An alarm may be triggered because the removal of the device from the retail establishment is likely to be associated with an attempted theft.